Valerius Di Eterna
Valerius was born in France to a Japanese mother and French father. Their parents met when his dad was working overseas in Japan and they remained in contact. After two years his mother moved to France to be with his father and another year later Valerius was born. Background The first two years of his life were what you'd expect, and were rather peaceful until that one night after Valerius' second birthday. His father was playing with Valerius, with his quirk, Inorganic control, allowing him to control small objects that were not organic. Valerius then touched their cat but something odd happened, the cat at first seemed fine, but suddenly very tired but after a while it fell down unconsciously. Shocked his mom went to the vet with the cat and a crying Valerius where they learned that the cat's life force had been drained, and likely wouldn't survive. After considering this and discussing it with her husband they went to check with a nearby hero agency, who immeadiatly noticed that as soon she touched Valerius his arm, that she was being drained. She told his parents that Valerius likely needed more tests but she suspected that he had an incredibly rare and dangerous quirk that could absorb life force. Thus the next two years he was constantly monitored, and in the end they found his quirks identity after through checking. Having seen it once before in an incredibly dangerous villain and serial killer known as the Life Conquerer, using his quirk to absorb the life force of his victims. Afraid for their childs safety they send him to Japan to his grandfather, a formerly well-known hero but currently retired and owns a restaurant and dojo. Beardman, a hero who could manipulate and grow his beard at will and use it in his martial arts. Thus from the age of four, Valerius lived with his grandfather to be trained and disciplined with his parents visiting every three months for one to four weeks. His life following living with his grandfather became mostly like the following; ☀ wake up at 5 am to help his grandfather with restaurant preparations, then breakfast at 6 - 7 am, 7:30 am- 12 pm taekwondo training, 12 pm - 1 pm lunch, 1 pm - 5 pm home schooled, 5pm - 6pm dinner, 6pm - 8pm disciplinary and etiquette lessons, 8pm - 9/10pm free time, 9/10pm - 4am sleeping Which repeated daily with only when his parents visiting having some more freedom. Even during the weekends he had to train daily, although his schooling he did not have any homework and thus had some free time in the afternoon, but even so he usually spend is time studying, training or helping others when in his free time. Due to this particular life style Valerius has never had any friends his own age. Over the years Valerius reached 4th degree Black belt in Taekwondo by the age of 15 which was an amazing feat for someone his age, due to having been disciplined since the age of four, and his skills pounded into him. He always wears gloves that reach up to the middle of his upper arms as to not drain anyone who accidentally touches him or the other way around. Another thing trained by his mom over the years were mechanica, his mom having a quirk that allows her to create machines as long she has the parts by using her quirk to fit this automaticly as long she can imagine it. Eventually he was entered into U.A. Highschool, and awaits the entrance test day with patience. Personality Valerius is a very disciplined person who rarely gets angy, he usually has a very serious demeanor and seems to rarely smile. Having been trained all his life to be well-mannered he also treats everyone with respect and ignores insults and threats. However he does seem to have a darker side, which is almost like he has no emotion. this is when he uses his quirk, knowing the dangers of his quirk, he removes every bit of emotion he has so he can focus on controlling his quirk. He also seems to have developed some disdain for his quirk, as it caused people to often avoid him due to its ability. He has also developed severe trust issues due to being abducted once by a villain for his quirk, which ended in his grandfather saving him but losing his right arm in the process, causing him to be very distrustful of people he does not know under the surface no matter their intentions. He occasionally does seem to laugh when something he thinks is funny happens or when someone trips for no reason or any such situation. Appearance Valerius like his father has sea blue hair that he usually wears in a pony-tail. He wears long black gloves that cover the lower arm, hans and lower half of his upper arm. Furthermore his eyes are yellow like his mothers but glow green when his quirk is used. As for clothing he usually wears a casual black shirt, his jacket over his shoulders and casual blue jeans with army boots beneath them, which seemed to have been edited to suit his combat style. Techniques/Equipment (List Techniques you have worked for and equipment you have obtained here.) Library * Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 20:00, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Category:Approved RPC